


They Grow Beyond

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Ending, In Love, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, Sweet, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This was a writing challenge based on a lovely piece of art work on Twitter. The piece had to be 100-1000 words long. This is 1000 exact.Rey and Ben are married and live together at the homestead. They have three children. Rey wakes up and wonders where her family are? So she goes to find them.Here is a link to the artwork:Papa RenA short piece of fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	They Grow Beyond

Rey awoke and looked around the homestead but found it quiet and still. She stretched. My how she had needed that rest. She loved her family but sometimes being the mother to three small children was more difficult than leading an entire army of resistance fighters. She had enjoyed the rare moment of tranquility, but now she was ready to see her family again. Question was… where were they? 

Rey slid off the bed and padded through to the kitchen area. There was no sight of her tribe. She heard the sound of heavy rain hitting the low roof top above her head. Rey headed for the doorway and looked out into the courtyard. There she found her three darling children and her beloved husband sheltering them from the rain under his great dark cape. He wore the garb of his former self, Kylo Ren. Rey assumed the children had goaded him into it once more. There was nothing Ben wouldn’t do for his little ones. So everytime they pleaded for the fearsome Kylo Ren to hunt them down and tickle them mercilessly, he obliged. 

Rey looked at her babies. There was Rosie, her oldest. Already smarter than her mother and such a gentle, caring soul. So much like her godmother and namesake. Then there was Lucan. She had to admit she had a soft spot for Lucan even if he was the troublemaker of the three, but everytime he looked up at her with those big dark eyes, perfect replicas of his fathers, she forgave him instantly for all his wrong doings. Then there was the baby, Ella. Unfortunately Ella was not a calm soul. She seemed to have inherited her father's quick temper meaning Rey’s sleep was often interrupted. When Ella screamed the entire structure of the homestead shook. But despite that, Rey loved her family and as hard as the challenges she now faced were, she wouldn’t change her reality for anything.

Rey snapped out of her reverence and realised that her husband was soaked through while he shielded their young from the heavy rain. She grabbed a poncho and held it over her head as she ran out towards them.

‘What are you doing? Come inside!’ she cried to Ben.

He looked up at her, his dark hair dripping wet just as he had looked when she had finally admitted that she wanted to take his hand all those years ago.

‘You were sleeping, I didn’t want them to wake you. We were playing out here when the rain started. I told them we were camping. They loved it and it allowed you to rest for a little longer.’ 

Rey’s heart squeezed in her chest. There wasn’t anything her husband wouldn’t do for her. Even risking becoming ill so that she could enjoy a few precious minutes of slumber. 

‘Well I’m awake now let’s go in everyone, it's time for dinner.’ 

Rosie and Lucan cheered and ran across the courtyard. Ella stretched her chubby little arms out towards her mother, who gathered her up and held her close, holding the poncho over them as she ran back to the house. Ben followed behind.

Rey placed Ella down in her playpen. 

‘Rosie dear, could you get the vegetables for mama?’ 

‘Lucan, please don’t eat food that you found on the floor.’ 

Rey turned to face Ben with her hands on her hips. 

Rosie, keep an eye on the baby,’ Rey called out. 

She took Ben by the hand and led him to the bedroom, mumbling about how it felt like she had four children sometimes. She stripped him of his clothing and dried him. Finding him some soft, warm clothes she helped him put them on.

‘You could do this yourself,’ she said grunting with the effort of dressing a man twice her size. Ben smiled down at her from his seated position on the end of the bed as she crouched before him. 

‘And where would be the fun in that?’ 

Rey laughed. She rubbed his hair dry and combed it gently. Standing between his parted knees she took his face in her hands.

‘There’s the man I married,’ she said gently, kissing the end of his nose. He smiled back at her. The love they had for one another ebbed and flowed through their ever present bond. 

‘Mommy!’ Ella’s going to blow!’ 

The walls of the stead started to shake in anticipation of another meltdown from the littlest member of their family. Ben and Rey looked at each other with panic stricken eyes and ran into the other room. Rey scooped Ella out of the crib and held her close. The baby stopped crying and settled against Rey. The walls stopped shaking and the dyad shared a collective sigh of relief. 

They prepared dinner together and ate around the table sharing smiles and stories. Later, when the children were all tucked up in bed, Rey cuddled in close to her husband's side and sighed. Ben turned and kissed her forehead. The bond between them sang as they enjoyed a rare moment of peace. 

‘Tomorrow I will start Rosie’s training. Her abilities are far beyond my capabilities at her age,’ Ben confided. 

‘Okay, just be careful.’ 

‘I’m always careful.’ 

Rey shot him a look. ‘Weren’t you the one who taught Lucan how to force throw rocks at his sister?’ 

‘Weren’t you the one that taught Rosie how to slide down the bank resulting in a scrap as long as her thigh?’

‘Point taken,’ Rey muttered. They laughed and kissed. 

‘Bedtime?’ Rey asked softly. Ben nodded. They headed to the bedroom, stopping to check on the sleeping little ones.

‘I love them so much sometimes I can’t breathe,’ Rey confessed. Ben kissed her forehead. 

‘I know what you mean, but I wouldn’t change it.’ 

Rey slipped her arms around her husband. ‘Me neither.’ 

‘Bed now you need your sleep,’ Ben ordered firmly. 

‘Yes, Kylo,’ Rey taunted, then giggled and ran as Ben took up chase behind her. 

**********


End file.
